


Hey Baby

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Marcus caring for his love, Marcus: Work smarter not harder, Pet Names, Slight injuries, dom/sub tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After a successful case, Marcus and Tomas spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Hey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello TE Fandom! I am back with another story! This one takes place between season 1 and season 2. While there is some fluff, it is mostly tied to the sex. Some nice fluffy sex. 
> 
> Title comes from the song "Hey Baby" by the group No Doubt.

“Hey baby.” Marcus said leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, arms crossed over his chest, looking at Tomas who was wearing a white robe supplied by the hotel. 

Tomas glanced at him saying “Don’t you ‘hey baby’ me Marcus.” 

“Aw are you still mad about what happened?” 

“Yes I am. Falling and rolling down a hill is not my definition of fun.” 

“Well it was grassy…” 

“With pebbles and twigs.” Tomas spat looking at himself in the mirror while gingerly touching a bruise on his eyebrow.

“But we caught him…he is now in the hands of Bennet and the arch diocese.” 

“You caught him.” Tomas muttered splashing cold water on his face.

“Look just because I took the car instead of running after him, doesn’t mean that you didn’t help. You led him to my car and I just hit him.”

“You could have taken off with me.” 

“Yeah no…you know how I feel about running darling. I prefer to work smarter not harder.” Marcus said simply with a shrug and a smirk as Tomas just huffed and touched his cheek. 

Marcus pushed off the doorframe and sauntered over saying “You look good and smell wonderful.”  Marcus buried his face in Tomas’ neck then nosed his ear.

“I should just kick you out and make you sleep on the couch in the room.” 

“Aw now don’t be like that love, I am sorry you fell.” Marcus said sincerely resting his chin on Tomas’ shoulder. Marcus moved his hand up running it along his collarbone and then down his chest pushing the bathrobe aside to allow more skin to be seen.

“Let me make it up to you darling. Let me help ease the pain of the day away.” Marcus whispered lowly nibbling his earlobe while his other hand moved up Tomas’s leg resting it on his waist under the robe. 

“Marcus…” 

“Hmm?” Marcus asked mouthing his neck and nipping on his nape as Tomas melted against Marcus. Marcus smirked and turned Tomas around saying “You look gorgeous.” 

Tomas just blushed as Marcus kissed him urging his mouth to open as Tomas welcomed him eagerly. Tomas pushed Marcus’ shirt off his shoulders and then lifted his tank top up and tossed it aside. 

Marcus chuckled and started playing with the tie around the robe as Tomas said “Hmm Marcus…” 

“Yes?” 

“Wait…” Marcus stopped and pulled back looking at Tomas confused.

“We should maybe…” Tomas started glancing at the bedroom as Marcus just chuckled before hoisting Tomas up onto the sink and slid between his legs. 

“Not yet, I am not done here.” Marcus growled against his neck as Tomas leaned his head back some, wrapping his arms around Marcus’ neck. 

Marcus slid his hands up Tomas’ thighs and pushed in closer to Tomas who hissed in pain and pleasure. Tomas let his hands move down Marcus’ chest and started undoing his pants and pushed them down. It was a relief feeling the softness of the man's boxers against his cock than the denim jeans.

Marcus chuckled saying “I guess it is only fair.” 

“Also less painful.” Tomas groused kissing him as Marcus kicked away the pants before grabbing Tomas’ ass and carrying him out of the bathroom.

Tomas squeaked at the sudden movement gripping Marcus tight who said “Easy sweet one I got you.” They made it to the bed as Marcus laid Tomas down and kneeling over him parted the bathrobe. 

Marcus just knelt there seeing Tomas’ olive colored skin practically glowing against the off white robe as Marcus dove in and kissed his stomach. Tomas started squirming as Marcus said, “Stay still sweet one.” 

“But Marcus…” Tomas said with a slight whine as Marcus chuckled and hovered over him.

“Patience is a virtue.” Tomas pouted as Marcus just smiled and kissed his lips. “Oh sweet one I love you and I will show you how sorry I am for today.” 

“You better.” Tomas demanded but with no heat as Marcus kissed him passionately lowering his body onto his. Tomas let out a soft noise at the wonderful feeling of Marcus’ body on his and started grinding up against him. 

Marcus continued kissing and teasing Tomas as Tomas said “Please….” 

Marcus just nodded feeling himself about to burst and leaned back leaving the soft warm body. Marcus got off the bed as Tomas made a sound of protest when Marcus said, “Hang on sweet one.” 

Marcus went to his bag and pulled out the lube before removing his boxers. Tomas saw him come back with a predatory look on his face and let his legs fall open. 

Marcus climbed onto the bed and said “So good for me sweet one, ready for me to prepare you.” Tomas just nodded as Marcus opened the bottle and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers. He rested his one hand next to Tomas’ head, as he looked Tomas in the eyes while thrusting one finger into his lover. 

Tomas gasped and arched into the intrusion as Marcus said “Shh it’s all right sweet one. God you are always so tight luv.” 

Tomas flung his head back gasping, as a second one entered him. Marcus moved to his elbow and ran his hand along Tomas’ face saying “You are so wonderful sweet one, so wonderful and only for me.”

Tomas nodded saying “Only yours…” 

Marcus smiled and kissed him saying, “That’s right, we’re almost there love…you are almost ready to take my cock. Do you want it?” Tomas just nodded as Marcus kissed his neck saying, “I didn’t hear you.” 

“Yes Marcus…please…I want your cock in me…I need it.” 

“I know you do sweet one.” 

He used a third finger as Tomas arched against him saying “I am ready…I…” 

“Not yet, I will deem when you are ready darling. Remember I am calling the shots here.” Marcus chided him gently as Tomas met his gaze and nodded. Marcus kissed his nose and withdrawing his fingers moved back to slick up cock. “Pull back your legs for me sweet one.” Marcus ordered as Tomas did so revealing his opened hole for Marcus.

Marcus moved forward and gently entered his lover. Tomas squinted his eyes, breathing deep, trying to relax his body. This was always the most painful part before things turned wonderful. 

“Marcus…” Tomas gasped as Marcus looked up at his lover gauging his reaction.

“You all right sweet one?” Tomas nodded as Marcus pushed further into until he was fully seated. He rested his hands on either side of Tomas’ head, eyes closed, and breathing deep himself to keep from coming from the tight heat. “You are so tight…so wonderful around my cock…” 

Tomas just nodded shifting some to adjust to the stretch and burn, when Marcus gave a small thrust. He continued watching Tomas for any sign of discomfort. Tomas met his gaze and smiling nodded at him as Marcus grinned and started a rhythm. 

Tomas flung his head back crying out as Marcus growled and bit his neck pulling Tomas’ legs around his waist. “So good sweet one, you feel amazing. I am still so honored that I get to do this.” Marcus admitted softly knowing that he was his first and will be the last. 

Tomas wrapped his arms around Marcus’ neck and buried his face in it saying “Marcus…oh Marcus…I…” 

“I know, I got you sweet one.” Marcus cooed wrapping his arms around Tomas’ slight frame pulling him close. Marcus gave a few harder thrusts and said “You getting close sweet one? You ready to come?” 

Tomas nodded against his neck and pulling his head back said, “Yes…please…” 

“Whenever you want love.” Marcus whispered as Tomas suddenly cried out shooting his load between them as Marcus cursed at the constriction around his dick. Giving a few more hard thrusts, he exploded inside his lover.

Tomas gasped as the warmth filling him and mewled in pleasure at the feeling. Marcus gently collapsed on top of Tomas stroking his hip and thigh as Tomas shivered and spasmed a few times. 

Marcus chuckled and after a bit, pushed himself up and slowly slid out of Tomas watching as his cum gushed out of Tomas’ puffy red hole. Marcus kissed Tomas’ knee and lifted Tomas up some who let out a soft protest. 

“Just getting you out of the robe.” Marcus explained as he did so and used it to clean himself and Tomas up. 

Marcus tossed it aside and laid next to Tomas who turned and instantly curled up next to him. “How do you feel sweet one?” 

“Wonderful…” 

“Good. Am I forgiven?” Marcus asked with a grin nosing Tomas' soft hair. 

“For now…though I may be hungry later on.” 

Marcus chuckled saying “Whenever you want food I will get it for you.” 

Tomas just smiled and rested his head on Marcus’ shoulder saying, “I love you Marcus.”

“I love you sweet one, and what I said is true. It means a lot that you allow me to love you and have you.” Marcus said sincerely as Tomas just smiled.

“I am glad you were my first.” 

“Same here, I can’t even think about others touching you like that. You are mine Tomas.” Marcus said with a slight growl and pulled Tomas closer with a possessive arm around his waist. 

Tomas just chuckled saying, “Well you are mine too.” 

“Of course.” Marcus agreed stroking his cheek as Tomas just smiled.

“So tomorrow we get to go home?” 

“Looks like it. Where would you like to go home to? Lawndale or Mexico City?” Marcus asked stroking Tomas' cheek. 

“I would like some sun. I have missed it.” 

“For you I will endure the sun. I love how you look in it. Glowing and so angelic looking." Marcus admitted as Tomas blushed. 

"You are the best. Now you are forgiven." Tomas said kissing Marcus' nose as Marcus just grinned and pulled his lover closer. 

"Get some rest darling, we'll meet Bennett in a few hours." Tomas just nodded and letting out a sigh fell asleep in Marcus' arms with his head against Marcus' chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope to have some other stories up soon.


End file.
